machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Creep
Standing in the chaos Newo was frozen. Everything moved around her like it was coated in tar. Her feet not moving even with the sirens around her. It wasn't until a man in a paramedic uniform and a OSEC officer were shaking her. Tring to snap her out of her haze, "Miss. Miss..." the Medic said before giving her a slightly harder shake. Miss! Can you hear me?" Newo snapped back to reality. "What..." she managed. "Follow the light." The Medic said checking if the blast damaged anything quickly identifiable in her brain. With a few tests the man helped her to a bench. Away from any other danger before speaking again. "An officer is going to ask you some questions." The man with a tag that said Rodriquez approached Newo, his presence felt like a snake sneaking up on a field mouse. he looked her up and down and gave the medic a nod to depart, which he did reluctantly. "So er miss. You saw what went down here?" he was chewing gum as he spoke, and did not seem particularly interested in what she had to say. "All I saw was the monorail explode." she said. "You see anything strange? Anyone getting on or off the train? Any odd packages or freaky behavior?" "No, the station is six blocks away." Newo said. "And no more freaky the the usual people who are on the monorail when I was on it earlier." Rodriguez looked bored as he scribbled down a few notes. He caught a glimpse of another officer walking by and called over. "Hey Captain, the girl don't know shit. Do I let her go?" The female officer stopped and walked over giving Newo an apologetic smile. She then turned to Rodriguez with raised eyebrows. "Rodriguez at least try to be professional will you, this is a damn shit show without you stinking the place up further." "Just trying to move things along Captain." he said with a shrug. "Get your ass off my crime scene," she ordered, "make yourself useful and give this kid a lift home. Think you can manage that?" "Yes mam, Captain." he replied with a mock salute. Newo reluctantly followed the man to his cruiser. Waiting to know where to sit. She was told to just sit in the front seat so he wouldn't have to get out to let her back out of the car. Sitting in the seat next to this man wasn't her idea of fun. If it hadn't meant walking for hours to get home and not making it before it would be dark, she wouldn't be here. Who ever sat in this seat last was much shorter then her as Newo wriggled her legs in to get them in a place they didn't feel squished in, and placed the bag over her lap. Rodriguez grinned over at her, no hiding the fact that he was eyeing her legs as she wriggled to get comfortable. As she hugged the bag close he started the engine and pulled away. from the scene of the accident. "You been shopping?" "Kind of..." she mumbled. "What's in the bag then?" Newo's face was red. "Why does that matter." she asked trying to use her arms to cover the top of the bag. "Hey, no worries I am just asking. Jeez kids these days." Fussing to try again to angle her legs she noticed the man's gaze half fixed on driving half looking at her. "Um...I live on North Winchester." she told him. Lifting her hand to push her glasses back up. "You got a boyfriend?" Rodriguez asked, his tone was light hearted, but his wandering eyes were still creepy as shit. "No, but why does that matter?" "Pretty girl like you needs a real man to look after her. Just saying." Newo tried to remain silent and bite her tongue but it slipped. "I can take care of myself just fine." He grimaced and kept his eyes fixed on the road for a while. She watched him warily as he flicked up the heating in the car and settled back into his seat. Several minutes passed in awkward silence before he spoke again. "You need to call anyone?" Reaching down to the passenger side compartment he allowed the back of his hand to trail over her knee before plucking a comm pad out and handing it to her. Newo used everything she had to not squirm away, lest he get the wrong idea. Taking the comm she called the clinic again. "Hello, it's Newo Chapel. I called a half hour ago to cancel my appointment. Is there any chance I could be fit in still today?" she asked pausing a moment. "Yes. Yes." Pausing again before, her head dropped a bit. "Yes.." she tugged on her collar fanning herself with her free hand. "How can he stand it this hot..." she thought. "Dr. Alanmen?" pausing again mumbled coming from the other side. "Okay I will be there in another half hour. Thank you very much for this." she said before hanging up. "The clinic at North Pillmount." she told Rodriguez. "Sure that's not far from here." He punched the new destination into the Nav controls.. "Seeing a doctor?" He asked "You look healthy to me. Say if you are too warm you can take your jacket off I don't mind." Newo looked at him knowing what he was playing at. She still had a sweater under the jacket but fanning herself wasn't helping she relented and peeled the jacket off but it didn't help much. It wasn't that thick it was the sweater making her get over heated. As the creepy officer drove she attempted to cool off with out giving this creep a show. "Well here we are." Rodriguez announced as he pulled in next to the clinic. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a contact card. Grabbing her hand he placed it in her palm and closed her fingers over it. Still gripping her now closed fist he turned to look at her. "You need anything, you call." he gave her a wink, "anything." and then let go. Newo took the card and faked a smile slipping it her bag, before nearly bailing out of the now stopped car and entering the clinic. Meeting with her doctor for a check up. Consisting of a few shots, one was a shot for a conditions she had that made her body more prone to rejection implants, the other was an incredibly potent cocktail of hormones, and finally one that was a slow acting pain reliever to keep the shots from hurting as they settled in the body. After all of this and a cab ride home, Newo's parents were still not home. After taking a shower and getting cleaned she opened the bag from her shopping trip. Taking out the skimpy silk attire from the bag when she put it all on it hung loosely in the front but she was going to grow into it so she didn't worry. As embarrassing as it was she next took out the box and her phone and did some research. Seeing how she could make the next part more enjoyable and less painful, then the time she tried this a couple of years ago. A few hours later she was passed out in her bed. Thinking she needed to make another shopping trip.